Bear Essentials
by GC Hughes
Summary: I have seen war. I have seen war on land and sea. I have seen blood running from the wounded. I have seen men coughing out their gassed lungs. I have seen the dead in the mud. I have seen cities destroyed. I have seen children starving. I'm Blake Stevens, changeling, I have seen war, I hate war.


Blake wasn't a man used to taking orders, but he could pretend with the best of them. No one would guess he was the monster other monsters feared. A cardinal alpha.

His talent for slipping under the radar and appearing harmless however had served him well in his life. It was serving him well in San Francisco working for Nikita Duncan, former council member and biggest pain in his arse.

Grabbing the drink orders for the meeting upstairs between Nikita, former councillors Anthony Kyrakus and Kaleb Krycheck, and surprisingly changeling Alpha's, Hawke & Lucas.

CRASH. "Shit are you all right honey?" he asks, surprised to run straight into a beautiful blonde woman that smelled like honey and wildflowers.

Darkriver Cat he referenced quickly. Most likely a high level solider on security detail.

"Mind watching where you're going" the blond instructed him…. Wait instructed him. Hmm I think not.

"Hmm aren't you just the sweetest thing, a little woman like you should probably be careful who she's issuing orders too though". Letting a little dominance seep out of his facade, just enough to let her know she shouldn't be handing him orders. His animal in his black cardinal eyes.

Sniff Sniff "what are you?"

"Now that would be telling" he says with his crooked smile.

Interesting smart sexy woman. She'd picked up that something wasn't quite right with him almost immediately. His animal sat up intrigued. Between her smell and her obvious belligerent intelligence his animal wanted to tie her down and roll in her.

"Don't hurry away little lady, I won't be long"

Picking up his drinks he jumps in the nearest elevator, riding it up to Nikita's office.

Walking through the elevator doors Blake introduces himself to the woman sitting in the foyer. "Hello, well aren't you just the most gorgeous group of ladies I ever saw". Ticking them off mentally he notes, Sascha Hunter, Sahara Krycheck and the woman he had travelled all this way to see Sienna Lauren Snow.

All three ladies blush. He's a big attractive man and knows how to use his charms.

Walking through the doors to the large boardroom he quietly sits the drinks down. The 'powers that be' in the room seemingly far too concerned with the state of the world. No need to worry about their "harmless" man servant.

Bang!

He's thrown across the room and leveled against the wall, pinned in place by a very angry looking TK. The use of Tk was negligible and hadn't triggered his defenses yet but if the Tk continued increasing the pressure it would only be a matter of time.

"What are you doing Nikita? What's a military trained cardinal doing a meeting such as this?"

"Trained?" she asks obviously confused. "Blake's harmless, his eyes are a genetic aberration. He holds no true power"

"No, there's power there I can feel it"

"I agree" both Hawke and Lucas say at once.

Shit, well cover blown, as expected. Alpha's always recognize their own even if it is just by instinct. Krycheck though surprised him.

Amongst all the commotion Blake almost missed the females and extra guards entering the room. _Oooo goody, his blonde had come too_, he thinks sarcastically.

_Why did she have to be here?_

Shrugging the tk off, he brings his beast to the fore and unleashes the full force of his dominance. His corresponding roar echoing with such force that changelings hearing would have found the noise almost deafening.

One by one the guards and woman fall to their knees, till the only people standing are the former Councillors, the two alphas, Sienna and his blonde. All of them though had a cold sweet beading from their foreheads.

Taking the opportunity Blake changes into his beast before anybody can respond. The temperature in the room drops and a light dusting of snow starts to fall in the office.

Standing in Blakes place is a 3m long, 700kg Polar Bear. The apex predator himself.

"Fuck me" Hawke mutters.

All at once the people standing attack, only to turn their heads as the bear lets out another mighty roar directly behind them.

"Double fuck" Lucas sarcastically adds springing across the room to stand protectively in front of Sascha.

"Tk V? Impossible" somebody mutters.

Each of the former councillors visibly shocked. Nikita is whitening visibly.

Changing back to human Blake addresses his perplexed audience.

"Now that I have your attention, I have something to discuss with you all. But particularly with you Mrs Snow".

Hawke lets out a large growl. Blake can't help but smile. His bear liked teasing, liked to play.

"I mean no threat to any of you, I just needed you attention".

Looking at his blonde he does something he has never done before. He apologises.

"Sorry Blondie looks like I won't get around to taking you on that date after all".

"Names Rina, not Blondie. You overgrown snow monster".

"Your words, they cut like a knife to mine heart Cherie" he responded laughingly.

The tension in the room was rising again. Lucas speaks into the void cutting to the chase. "I'd advise that you speak your piece quickly while you're still able".

Turning his head, Blake steers a hole through the panther Alpha. "Don't go issuing threats you can't kept little kitty".

Lucas lets out a comparatively reserved roar of annoyance.

"There's no need to get so upset. It seems your goals are very closely aligned to my own. After all I'm here to put me out of my misery".

A gasp, "what"?

"I don't understand why would you want that? You feel healthy, happy, and stable"

"Sascha, you're just as I expected. Smart, beautiful, arrogant... You're not all powerful, you can't feel and heal all emotional wounds. I can and do hide my emotions behind a blanket of falsehood. Some things can never be repaired or forgotten".

"What do you need with Sienna?" Hawke demands.

"Simple, since she is the only one able, I've come to ask that she kill me"

With that Krycheck sends a killing force of Tk at him. Blake's ultimate defense initiates instantly blocking the full force of the blow. The ice shelf wraps its way around his body, encasing the man it an layer of impenetrable glass. Only a small crack in the ice leaves any proof that he had been attacked.

"Now you see why only Sienna can do this for me. My shields are automatic. I'm hoping a cardinal x will be able to change that". Looking at Sienna with hope in his eyes "I've searched a long time to find you Sienna please don't make me wait any longer".


End file.
